Tributes
"12 complete strangers face off each other to survive. Food is scarce. Water is almost no where. Bloodshed is common. It all lies in skill and tactic. Will you survive?" GeneralPengu, Season 1 Sign Ups. Tributes are the characters that participate in the Survival Games-according to Season 1, they are captured by Kirbamus and brainwashed into believing they signed up out of their own free will. The only one who knows of this besides Kirbamus himself is Meta Knight, whom he didn't even bother hiding the truth from-though it was hinted by dialogue near the end of the first season that Professor Layton also knew of this. Season 1 Tributes 12th Place: Captain Olimar (xgiraffes13x)-Died of starvation 11th Place: Mega Man (Pikachu942)-Killed by Blizzard Man 10th Place: Blizzard Man (KillerKremling)-Killed by Nino 9th Place: Stickman (quinfordmac)-Committed suicide 8th Place: Toon Link (BetrayedTangy)-Died of starvation 7th Place: Wonder Red (Kyvos64)-Died of starvation 6th Place: Professor Layton (Tophattedtroopa)-Committed suicide 5th Place: Sonic the Hedgehog (RajakaitheBeast)-Death by disqualification 4th Place: Ganondorf (Pendragon71037)-Death by'' Beasts. 3rd Place: Lucas (SebRamoray)-Death by ''Beasts. 2nd Place: Young Link (Leaisaxel)-Committed semi-suicide, killed by Nino Winner: Nino (Judgementaeon) Season 2 Tributes 13th Place: Mega Man Starforce/Geo Stellar (Rajakaithebeast)-Death by leaving the pod too early. 12th Place: Fox McCloud (Variasi)-Committed suicide 11th Place: Neku Sakuraba (BetrayedTangy)-Killed by the nuke 10th Place: GeneralWalhart (DynasticAnthony)-Died mysteriously, likely from starvation 9th Place: Mega Man X (Pikachu942)-Gravely injured by Jolteon before being killed by Hades and Travis. 8th Place: Jigglypuff (Pokemanzzz)-Died of starvation 7th Place: Hades (Tophattedtroopa)-Killed by James while fighting K. Rool 6th Place: Travis Touchdown (KillerKremling)-Death by Nightlock 5th Place: Pascal (Judgementaeon)-Death by sponsor 4th Place: Meta Knight (snazzyCAT)-Death by starvation 3rd Place: Jolteon (Kyvos64)-Death by Nightlock 2nd Place: Trevor (SebRamoray)-Committed semi-suicide, death by forest fire Winner: King K. Rool (Leaisaxel) Season 3 Tributes 12th Place: Billy Hatcher (smashbroslurker). Died by stepping out of the pod too early. 11th Place: N (Nielicus). Died by stepping out of the pod too early. 10th Place: Link (Giorgio453). Died by stepping out of the pod too early. 9th: Hero's Shade (Leaisaxel). Died by ragequit. 8th: Zant (Zaknefain). Died by poison. 7th: SSJ3 Broly (Pikachu942). Killed by a plane filled with bombs by Kirbamus for godmodding. 6th: Lord Commander Darkben (benjamin3740). Died of hunger. 5th: Roy (Pokemanzzz). Died of hunger. 4th: Vanitas (judgementaeon). Died of hunger. 3rd: Miles "Tails" Prower (Rajakaithebeast). Crushed by an avalanche. Runner Up: Dracula (KillerKremling). Killed by Poo. Winner: Poo (Seb_Ramoray) Season 4 Tributes 14th:: Chef (RememberingKim)-Died of inactivity 13th: Kirby (RajakaiTheBeast)-Killed by a mine set by Fawful when attempting to eat Chef. 12th: Uxie (Pokemanzzz)-Cut to pieces by Phoenix Wright 11th: Phoenix Wright (betryedtangerine)-Killed by Fawful via Nightlock Club 10th: Fawful (Kyvos84)-Killed by a combination of Raichu, Gardevoir and others 9th: Pikachu/Raichu (Pikachu942)-Died of Nightlock Poisoning from Fawful shortly after his death. 8th: Gardevoir (Seb_Ramoray)-Killed by the shrapnel explosion caused when Fawful died. 7th: Magnus (Pendragon17037)-Killed by Gardevoir's suicide attack just as she died. 6th: Ninten (TopHattedTroopa)-Dies of Asthma 5th: Bomberman (NitroFlauger)-Dies of hunger 4th: Male Wii Fit Trainer (Nielicus)-Died of hunger Runner-Up: Minish Link (Rot8er_ConeX)-Died of hunger Winner*: Kotake (Leaisaxel) Winner*: Koume (Zaknefain) *It should be noted that by the final few days, Kotake and Koume had merged into Twinrova, technically tying for first because of it. Season 5 Tributes 15th Place: Pokémon Trainer Red (Pikachu942)-Died by taking off braelet accidentally before the games began. 14th Place: Madame Flurries (InjusticeGods)-Was able to escape the games before they began. 13th Place: Shadow the Hedgehog (RajakaitheBeast)-Killed and devoured by Dark Star 12th Place: Wario (BigRooster)-Killed and devoured by Dark Star 11th Place: Quilfish (IAmTheLaw2)-Killed and devoured by Dark Star 10th Place: Lea (newxo5678)-Killed and devoured by Dark Star 9th Place: General Knox (Zaknefain)-Killed and devoured by Dark Star 8th Place: Ephraim (Pokemanzzz)-Commits suicide 7th Place: Solid Snake (BetrayedTangy)-Commits suicide 6th Place: Verna (LeaisAxel)-Killed and devoured by Dark Star 5th Place: Dora (NitroFlauger)-Killed by Billy 4th Place: Billy the Villager (I_am_new_here)-Killed by the Random Death Generator (RDG) 3rd Place: Admiral Bobbery (Seb_Ramoray)-Performed a kamikaze attack in an attempt to kill Bass. 2nd Place: Shio (judgementaeon)-Killed by Bass Winner: Bass (Tophattedtroopa) Season 6 Tributes 13th Place: Koop Troopa (I_am_new_here)-Died by swallowing a wooden block before the games began. 12th Place: Juggernaut (InjusticeGods)-Pulled a Geo 11th Place: Riku (Pokemanzzz)-Rips off bracelet 10th Place: Buzz Bomber (RajakaitheBeast)-Dies by way of eating Nightlock 9th Place: Mario (Tophattedtroopa)-Killed by an Orne sent by Hades 8th Place: Lucario (Nielicus)-Burns to death in Yoshi's burning shelter 7th Place: Yoshi (Kyvos64)-Dies from a lasting wound from the previous fight 6th Place: Mimi (Variasi)-Killed by Zero 5th Place: Garbodor (Messhia_Dark)-Dies of inactivity 4th Place: Duke of Gravity (firedoom666)-Nearly killed by Zero then killed by Copyright Infringement 3rd Place: Zero (Pikachu942)-Killed by a combination of Copyright Infringement, a Roboenza Virus sponsor, and Riku Replica. 2nd Place: Melody (Seb_Ramoray)-Killed by Riku Replica Winner: Riku Replica (Judgementaeon) Season 7 Tributes 11th Place: Ness (Pikachu942)-Killed before the games began\ 10th Place: General Shy (I_am_new_here)-Killed by Kirbamus because of interview 9th Place: Saber Lily (Judgementaeon)-Killed by Kirbamus 8th Place: Rosalina (Seb_Ramoray)-Removes her bracelet 7th Place: Zelda (Kyvos64)-Killed and devoured by Dark Legion 6th Place: Zoroark (Nielicus)-Dies of hunger 5th Place: Aegislash (Pokemanzzz)-Removes his bracelet 4th Place: Luma (InjusticeGods)-Kills self after realizing she can't win against Metal Sonic 3rd Place: Metal Sonic (RajakaitheBeast)-Crushed by the hand of Hades 2nd Place: Protoman (Tophattedtroopa)-Dies of faulty power core after an epic final battle with Jake. Winner: Jak (Miketastic5) * *: It should be noted that General Shy was the first tribute to die directly from an interview. Season 8 Tributes 8th Place: Daisy (seb_ramoray)-Kicked to death by Black Bomber 7th Place: Ghetsis (InjusticeGods)-Kicked death by Black Bomber and Zidane 6th Place: Tifa (judgementaeon)-decapitated by Black Bomber 5th Place: Simon Blackquill (Leaisaxel)-burnt to death by Black Bomb 4th Place: The Anguished One (forsoothious)-Commits suicide 3rd Place: Zidane Tribal (Billythevillager)-Stabbed to death by Black Bomber 2nd Place: Black Bomber (Pikachu942)-death by limb loss from Luigi Winner: Luigi (Tophattedtroopa) Season 9 Tributes* 1. Roxas (Pikachu942) 2. Tadashi Nikaido/Kaido (Forsoothious)** 3. Isaac (Binding of Isaac) (Leaisaxel) 4. Sephiroth (Billythevillager) 5. Dark Toon Link (Tophattedtroopa)*** 6. Pink Castle Crasher(Chippy) 7. Ditto (Zaknefain) 8. Electrode (acer) 9. Madame Clarivoya (Seb_Ramoray) 10. Specter (Ape Escape) (Miketastic5) * *-SG9 never really started, everybody died before the games even began. Pengu announced that all contestants were alive again and won, while Kirbamus was arrested. * **-Kaido has the record for most deaths in one SG at 5. However, he still managed to survive the Survival Games. * ***-While DTL might not technically count as a character, he is simply a reference to a earlier work by us, Ultimate Tournament made in Early October/Late September 2013. UT2 recently started the day before this was adde to the wiki Ultimate Destiny 1 Tributes 10th Place: Louis Cypher-Died of diappointment 9th Place: Asura (Chippy)-Killed by Volnutt 8th Place: Don Paolo (Troopa)-Died of hunger 7th Place: Little Mac (Marimari13)-Killed by Lich King 6th Place: Hawlucha (Seb)-Died of hunger 5th Place: The Joker (Damion)-Killed by Lich King 4th Place: Mega Man Volnutt (Pika)-Killed by Charizard after gettin hypothermia from ice cold water and stab wounds from Clockwerk 3rd Place: Charizard (Utah)-Killed by Lich King. Later revived as Zombie Charizard by Lich King. 2nd Place: Clockwerk (Leaisaxel)-Killed by Zombie Charizard which was commanded by Lich King Winner: Lich King (Billy) Ultimate Destiny 2 Tributes 24th Place- Tetra (Seb_Ramoray)- Committed suicide 23rd Place- Amaterasu (DestinyAssassin)- Committed suicide 22nd Place-Disco Bandit (SalsaSavant)- Killed by Clone Ridley with the help of the TRON soldiers 21st Place- Samurai Jack {flawless75)- Decapitated by a TRON disc, but still later taken as a victim of inactivity. 20th Place King Harkinan (TheShadowMan683)- Inactivity 19th Place- Isaac (Pikachu942)- Inactivity 18th Place- The Flash (TopHattedTroopa)- Inactivity 17th Place- Geometry Dash Block (NintendoIsBeast)- Inactivity 16th Place- Earthworm Jim (Eat_Cow)- Inactivity 15th Place- Scott Pilgrim (TomNookCrossing)- Inactivity 14th Place- Bandana Dee (Rayquaza487)- Inactivity 13th Place- Spectator James (Zaknefain)- Cut down by Deadpool 12th Place- Goku (protobakurion)- Stabbed in the heart by diamond pieces; malnutrition; thirst 11th Place- Taskmaster (BetrayedTangy)- Stabbed in the chest by Kung Pow 10th Place- Hawkeye (dj-izzle)- Cut by nightlock pole 9th Place- Killua Zoldyck (FreecsZoldyck)- Shot while trying to rob a mob boss 8th Place- Hibiki Kuze (Harvest-Ty)- Killed by Bass, with help from Kung Pow and Clone Ridley 7th Place- Eobard Thawne (Leaisaxel)- Decapitated by Clone Ridley while burning 6th Place- Shulk (messhia_dark)- Slashed to death within the blink of a second by a teleporting Deadpool 5th Place- Kung Pow (Billy)- Electrocuted in the Timeless River by Spyro 4th Place- Clone Ridley (kidmf935)- multiple attacks later finished off by a d-19 3rd Place- Deadpool (DamionDL)- burned to death 2nd Place- Bass.EXE (Quick-Man)- Killed by convexity breath during slow time. Winner- Spyro (UtahCharizard) Ultimate Destiny 3 Tributes 20th Place- Creeper (protobakurion)- blew up during sign-ups. 19th Place- The Anguished One (Forsoothius)- pulled from the competition 18th Place- Spike (Miketastic5)- Skull crushed by Bowser 17th Place- Elephant (quinfordmac)- Exploded by Crash Bomb shot by Black Bomber. 16th Place- Koopa (I_am_new_here)- Burned to death with an arrow up his ass. 15th Place- Charizard (UtahCharizard)- Throat ripped out by Bowser and Phoenix 14th Place- Gambit (DamionDL)- Blown up in a sacrificial blast. 13th Place- Black Mage (FreecsZoldyck)- Electrocuted by Hibiki 12th Place- Ditto (Zaknefain)- devoured by Dark Legion 11th Place- Disco Bandit (SalsaSavant)- Burned to death 10th Place- Bowser (messhia_dark)- got a laser down his throat. 9th Place- Black Bomber (Pikachu942)- Skull crushed by Gemini Man 8th Place- Phoenix Wright (BetrayedTangy)- burned while getting shot with gemini laser. 7th Place- Aiden Pearce (messhia_light)- commited suicide. 6th Place- Ike (Kidmf935)- Commited suicide. 5th Place- Professor Layton (Tophattedtroopa)-Died of hunger 4th Place- Fox McCloud (Dj-izzle)-Died by way of K. Rool's canonball of inactivity 3rd Place- Guybrush Theepwood (Traptin3days)-Stabbed and drowned self knowing he was outmatched. 2nd Place- Gemini Man (Quick-Man)-Rips out power core, comitting suicide. Winner- Hibiki Kuze (Harvest-Ty) Ultimate Destiny 4 Tributes 15th Place- Punch-Out!! Ref (quinfordmac)- quit 14th Place- Broly (Pikachu942)- ate a poison berry. 13th Place- Naruto (messhia_light)- killed by the Anguished One due to inactivity. 12th Place- Kenpachi Zaraki (BetrayedTangy)- killed by Marth after a long duel. 11th Place- Chuck Quizmo (I_am_new_here)- killed by Kirbamus for godmodding. 10th Place- Stanley and the Narrator (SalsaSavant)- stabbed in the heart by Marth. 9th Place- Wolf (dj-izzle)- committed suicide due to lack of toes. 8th Place- Red Robed Wizard (Leaisaxel)- killed by his own Napalm attack. 7th Place- Larry Butz (la_mayonesa)- killed by Red Wizard's Napalm attack. 6th Place- King Marth (Quick-Man)- eventually succumbed to his wounds from Red Wizard's Napalm attack. 5th Place- Noel Vermillion (OrgXionXiii)- same as Marth. 4th Place- Pac-Man (messhia_dark)- Died by eating a nightlock infested loaf of bread 3rd Place- Riki (Traptin3days)- Ate an explosive energy bar and blew up from the inside. 2nd Place- Lambda-11 (FreecsZoldyck)- Stabbed and killed by Chrom via Poison Sword Winner- Chrom (UtahCharizard) Destiny Royale Tributes 12th Place- Otaru (messhia_light)- Stabbed in the head by Lewis 11th Place- Raurra (messhia_dark)- Electrocuted by Derius 10th Place- Ciro Oma (SalsaSavant)- Stabbed in the neck by Derius 9th Place- Mr. Blonde (Leaisaxel)- Head bashed in by Zage 8th Place- Mercury Minerva (FreecsZoldyck)- Stabbed in the chest by Lewis 7th Place- Hayden (BetrayedTangy)- Electrocuted by Zage 6th Place- Zage Nite (Pikachu942)- Stabbed and electrocuted by Derius, and hit with a leaf blade by Jade 5th Place- Keith O'Connoll (the_key_24)- Stabbed in the lung by Riku Replica 4th Place- Lewis Stieber (Quick-Man)- Died from magic overuse in a last ditch attempt to beat Riku Replica 3rd Place- Jade (Harvest-Ty)- Died of wounds from the Curator 2nd Place- Ramo Ontomee (UtahCharizard)- Shot by a Warped bullet from Derius Winner- Derius (Forsoothious) Ultimate Destiny 5 Tributes 17th Place: Dimentio (the_key_24)-Dies because he surpassed the limitations of his bracelets and strained himself too much. 16th Place: Demise (Messhia_Light)-Killed by Kirbamus, user subsequently banned. 15th Place: Toon Ganondorf (Messhia_Dark)-Killed by the group of Mr. Game & Watch, Mikau, Falco, Enderman, Lindow and Clementine, user subsequently banned. 14th Place: Chunky Kong (BetrayedTangy)-Drowns self after losing to the group of Sloth, Hades and Bass.EXE 13th Place: April May (iAmTheLaw45)-Kills self after losing to the group of Reptile, Sloth, Hades and Bass.EXE 12th Place: Reptile (I_am_new_here)-Performed a Kamikaze attack attempting to kill Mr. Game & Watch 11th Place: Enderman (Harvest-Ty)-Accidentally killed by Lindow when used as a shield by Hades 10th Place: Hades (Tophattedtroopa)-Killed by a sneak attack point-blank headshot from a starter pistol by Clementine. 9th Place: Clone Ridley (Kidmf935)-Dies of hunger 8th Place: Bass.EXE (Quick-Man)-Killed by Falco after fighting Falco, Mikau and Mr. Game & Watch. 7th Place: Lindow Amamiya (Judgementaeon)-Skull crushed by Sloth. 6th Place: Sloth (leaisaxel)-Killed by two point blank headshots from a starter pistol in a row by Falco. 5th Place: Blaziken (Dj-izzle)-Died from choking on smoke during the Forest Fire. 4th Place: Mr. Game & Watch (Pikachu942)-Killed by Mikau after accidentally hurting Falco and starting a fight. 3rd Place: Falco Lombardi (UtahCharizard)-Dies of inactivity 2nd Place: Mikau (Pinxed)-Killed by a point blank headshot from a starter pistol by Clementine. Winner: Clementine (Forsoothious) Destiny: Infinity Tributes 9th Place: Monokuma (Leaisaxel)-Killed self with a kamikaze attack meant to kill Zangief. 8th Place: Hades (the_key_24)-Killed by a massive attack from Solaire. 7th Place: Kayamba (Pinxed)-Died of starvation 6th Place: Dovakhiin (Klen_Athstar)-Exploded via Apple Game 5th Place: Tom Nook (UtahCharizard)- Poisoned and later killed via Apple Game 4th Place: Zangief (IG)-Bleeds out from several injuries sustained during the games. 3rd Place: Volga (Judgementaeon)-Honorably killed by Celestia after a tough battle. 2nd Place: Solaire (Zaknefain)-Commits suicide after being re-awoken from mind control by James through Celestia. Winner: Princess Celestia (Pikachu942) Fate: The Beginning Tributes 12th Place: The Law (Pikachu942)-Died in a battle with Zagara 11th Place: Zagara (Vendetta231)-Was killed by Law in his dying shot. 10th Place: Wonder Red (Dj-izzle)-Died of starvation 9th Place: Wilson Percival Higgsbury (UtahCharizard)- Died of starvation 8th Place: Bobobo-bo bo-bobo (Phoenix-Smasher)- Impaled in a battle with Giga-Robo and Psycho Mantis 7th Place: Pit (the_key_24)-Killed by Lying Cat 6th Place: Lucina (NintendoMania)-Killed by Giga-Robo 5th Place: Coop (Eyemeralds)-Killed by NPC attacks in shack. 4th Place: Dark Pit (judgementaeon)-Taken down by Giga-Robo an Mantis, killed by Lying Cat. 3rd Place: Chibi-Robo/Giga-Robo (Klen_Athstar)-Battery cut in half and destroyed by Mantis to end Giga-Robo, commits suicide as Chibi-Robo. 2nd Place: Lying Cat (IG)-Killed by Mantis Winner: Psycho Mantis (Leaisaxel) Fate 2: Equality Tributes 11th Place: Vexx (Klen_Ashtar)-Killed by Blue Magicka Wizard 10th Place: Blue Magicka Wizard (Zaknefain)-Kills self with Napalm 9th Place: Soul (Vendetta231)-Killed by Napalm 8th Place: Michael J. Caboose (Judgementaeon)-Killed by Napalm 7th Place: Ermac (Leaisaxel)-Kills self with Soul Burst Brutality 6th Place: KidPool (The_Key_24)-Killed by Soul Burst 5th Place: Rayman (DJ-izzle)-Dies of lasting wounds from Napalm 4th Place: Regent (Brilliant_Steel)-Wounds from Napalm get infected, kills self bye inning into a fire. 3rd Place: Captain Olimar (NintendoMania)-Killed by Nemesis after a fight that lasted the whole game. 2nd Place: Trick Master (IG)-Kills self, stating Nemesis has won. Winner: Nemesis T-Type (Phoenix-Smasher) Fate 3: The Colors of Destiny Tributes 12th place: Starman (NintendoMania)-Killed by D-Vorah via Fatality. 11th Place: Jaga (Dj-izzle)-Killed brutally by Omega. 10th Place: Momo (Klen_Ashstar)-Inactivity 9th Place: Shino (Ghetsis)-Inactivity 8th Place: Mewtwo (Pikachu942)-Inactivity 7th Place: Jecht (BetrayedTangy)-Inactivity 6th Place: Appa (Zaknefain)-Inactivity 5th Place: The Brave Little Toaster (Vendetta231)-Inactivity 4th Place: E-123 Omega (GeneralPengu)-Killed by Chrona via blood spikes 3rd Place: Chrona (Leaisaxel)-Blown up by a grenade thrown by D'Vorah 2nd Place: D'Vorah (The_Key_24)-Cut in half by Saber. Winner: Saber (judgementaeon) Fate 4 Tributes 9th Place: Chaos (the_key_24)-Died of inactivity. 8th Place: Charizard (UtahCharizard)- Died of inactivity 7th Place: Commander Video (NintendoMania)- Electrocuted by Kessler 6th Place: The Blob (Phoenix-Smasher)- Frozen in the cold void of space by Kessler, Maine & Peridot. 5th Place: Omi (DJ-Izzle)- Killed by Captain Falcon 4th Place: Captain Falcon (Pikachu942)- Killed by a combination of Kessler and Maine. 3rd Place: Peridot (GeneralPengu)- Killed by Kessler 2nd Place: Agent Maine (judgementaeon)- Killed by Kessler Winner: Kessler (Leaisaxel) Fate 5 Tributes 10th Place: Tingle (Dj-izzle)- Died in the shipwreck 9th Place: Minecraft Steve (BetrayedTangy)- Died in the shipwreck 8th Place: Shirou (judgementaeon)- Killed by the vines summoned by Pinocchio via Necronomicon. 7th Place: Pinocchio (Phoenix-Smasher)- Injured heavily by Discord, Red & others, killed by Sans. 6th Place: Inka Ling (Nintendo-Mania)- Was ready to commit suicide, but was eventually drowned by Red. 5th Place: Chased down and injured by Pearl, Discord & Mercury, eventually jumped into a black hole and killed himself. 4th Place: Discord (the_key_24)- Eventually killed in an intense battle vs. an all out Sans. 3rd Place: Sailor Mercury (Mizuno_Ami)- Defeated and killed in a close battle against Pearl. 2nd Place: Sans (Pikachu942)- Offered mercy at the end of his fight with Pearl and was killed for it. Winner: Pearl (GeneralPengu) Fate 6 Tributes Fate 7 Tributes Fate 8 Tributes Fate Games X Tributes 13th Place: Eridan (GeneralPengu)-Arena 1: Tried to cross a rapidly-moving river when heavily injured, burned, and poisoned after encountering many Pokemon. Was dashed against the rocks, his corpse later vacated from the area for Pengu's own purposes. 12th Place: Emperor Mateus (Phoenix-Smasher)-Arena 1: Starfall, resulting in his own death. 11th Place: Shadow (judgmentaeon )-Arena 1: Killed by an arrow from Stalker. 10th Place: Tirek (BrineBlade)-Arena 1: Modkill due to inactivity. 9th Place: Navarre (Klen_Athstar)-Arena 2: Inactivity kill. 8th Place: Minako (Mizuno_Ami)-Arena 2: Used Recarmdra to heal Green after Beats struck a deathblow on the girl, resulting in her own death. 7th Place: Beats ( _Cecilia_)-Arena 2: Sudoku, in repentance for killing Green and ultimately causing the death of Minako. 6th Place: Gilgamesh (Rixcus)-Arena 2: Faded away into the Void going out a hero after killing Red and his Pokemon. 5th Place: Vamp (Leaisaxel)-Arena 3: Injured from wounds earned from a bomb in Arena 1, Anna had several Pokemon attack. Moltres used Heat Wave and Venusaur - granted to her from Green before she attempted suicide - used Solar Beam. Finished by Stalker. 4th Place: Yellow (Pikachu492)-Arena 3: Committed suicide as a result of the second test. _ Place: Stalker (GuywithGoats)-Alive _ Place: Anna (Harvest-Ty)-Alive _ Place: Agent 3 (NintendoMania)-Alive Numbers of Characters per Franchise Pokemon series- 23 *Trevor (SG2) *Jolteon (SG2) *Jigglypuff (SG2) *N (SG3) *Pikachu/Raichu (SG4) *Gardevoir (SG4) *Uxie (SG4) *Red (SG5) *Qwilfish (SG5) *Garbodor (SG6) *Lucario (SG6) *Aegislash (SG7) *Zoroark (SG7) *Ghetsis (SG8) *Ditto (SG9/USG3) *Electrode (SG9) *Charizard (USG1/USG3/FG4) *Hawlucha (USG1) * Jade (Snivy) (DR) * Blaziken (USG5) *Trick Master (F2:E) * Mewtwo (F3:TCoD) * Trainer Yellow (FGX) Mario series- 19 *Fawful (SG4) *Admiral Bobbery (SG5) *Wario (SG5) *Madame Flurrie (SG5) *Koopa (SG6/USG3) *Mario (SG6) *Yoshi (SG6) *Melody Pianissima (SG6) *Mimi (SG6) *Genereal Shy Guy (SG7) *Rosalina (SG7) *Luma (SG7) *Luigi (SG8) *Daisy (SG8) *Koopa (SG9/USG3) *Madame Clarivoya (SG9) *Bowser (USG3) *Chuck Quizmo (USG4) *Dimentio (USG5) Legend of Zelda series- 19 *Ganondorf (SG1) *Toon Link (SG1) *Young Link (SG1) *Hero's Shade (SG3) *Link (SG3) *Zant (SG3) *Kotake (SG4) *Koume (SG4) *Minish Link (SG4) *Veran (SG5) *General Onox (SG5) *Zelda (SG7) *Dark Toon Link (SG9) *Tetra (USG2) *King Harkinian (USG2) *Demise (USG5) *Mikau (USG5) *Toon Ganondorf (USG5) *Volga (D:I) Mega Man series- 10 *Mega Man (SG1) *Blizzard Man (SG1) *Mega Man X (SG2) *Mega Man Star Force (SG2) *Bass (SG5) *Zero (SG6) *Proto Man (SG7) *Mega Man Volnutt (USG1) *Bass.EXE (USG2/USG5) *Gemini Man (USG3) Fire Emblem series- 9 *Nino (SG1) *Walhart (SG2) *Roy (SG3) *Ephraim (SG5) *Ike (USG3) *Marth (USG4) *Chrom (USG4) *Lucina (F:TB) *Anna (FGX) Final Fantasy Series- 7 *Zidane Tribal (SG8) *Tifa Lockhart (SG8) *Sephiroth (SG9) *Black Mage (USG3) *Jecht (F3:TCoD) *Emperor Mateus (FGX) *Gilgamesh(FGX) Kingdom Hearts series- 7 *Vanitas (SG3) *Sora (SG5) *Lea (SG5) *Riku (SG6) *Riku Replica (SG6) *Roxas (SG9) *Shadow (FGX) Sonic the Hedgehog series- 5 *Sonic the Hedgehog (SG1) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (SG3) *Shadow the Hedgehog (SG5) *Buzz Bomber (SG6) *Metal Sonic (SG7) Marvel- 5 *Taskmaster (USG2) *Hawkeye (USG2) *Deadpool (USG2) *Gambit (USG3) *KidPool (F2:E) Mother series- 4 *Lucas (SG1) *Poo (SG3) *Ninten (SG4) *Ness (SG7) Ace Attorney series- 4 *Phoenix Wright (SG4/USG3) *Simon Blackquill (SG8) *Larry Butz (USG4) *April May (USG5) Kid Icarus series- 4 *Hades (SG2/USG5) *Magnus (SG4) *Pit (F:TB) *Dark Pit (F:TB) Shin Megami Tensei Series- 4 *Anguished One (SG8/USG3) *Tadashi Nikaido/Kaido (SG9) *Hibiki Kuze (USG2/USG3) *Navarre (FGX) DC- 3 *The Joker (USG1) *The Flash (USG2) *Eobard Thawne (USG2) Kirby series- 3 *Meta Knight (SG2) *Kirby (SG4) *Bandana Dee (USG2) Star Fox series- 3 *Fox (SG2/USG3) *Wolf (USG4) *Falco (USG5) Mortal Kombat- 3 *Reptile (USG5) *Ermac (F2:E) *D'Vorah (F3:TCoD) Metal Gear Series- 3 *Solid Snake (SG5) *Psycho Mantis (F:TB) *Vamp (FGX) Professor Layton series- 2 *Professor Layton (SG1/USG3) *Don Paolo (USG1) Bomberman Series-2 *Bomberman (SG4) *Black Bomber (SG8/USG3) Ape Escape Series- 2 *Spector (SG9) *Spike (USG3) BlazBlue series- 2 *Lambda-11 (USG4) *Noel (USG4) Dragon Ball Series- 2 *SSJ3 Broly (SG3/USG4)) *Goku (USG2) Xeno series- 2 *Shulk (USG2) *Riki (USG4) Punch-Out!! series- 2 *Little Mac (USG1) *Referee (USG4) Donkey Kong series- 2 *King K. Rool (SG2) *Chunky Kong (USG5) Minecraft- 2 *Creeper (USG3) *Enderman (USG5) God Eater- 2 *Shio (SG5) *Lindow Amamiya (USG5) Animal Crossing Series- 2 *Billy the Villager (SG5) *Tom Nook (D:I) Fate Series- 2 *Saber Lily (SG7) *Saber (F3: TcoD) Naruto- 2 *Naruto Uzumaki (USG4) *Shino (F3:TCoD) Avatar: The Last Airbender- 2 *Appa (F3:TCoD) *Momo (F3:TCoD) Magicka series- 2 *Red Wizard (USG4) *Blue Wizard (F2:E) Soul Eater- 2 *Soul (F2:E) *Crona (F3:TCoD) Splatoon- 2 * Female Inkling (FG5) * Agent 3: Male (FGX) Smash Bros. Destiny: Survival Games- 2 *Spectator James (SG2 as spectator/USG2) *Kirbamus (FG11) Stephen Universe- 2 * Peridot (FG4) * Pearl (FG5) My Little Pony- 2 *Princess Celestia (D:I) *Tirek (FGX) Azure Spirits- 1 * Beats (FGX) Stick Figures- 1 *Stickman (SG1) Metroid Series- 1 *Clone/Other M Ridley (USG2/USG5) Castlevania Series- 1 *Dracula (SG2) Spyro the Dragon/Skylanders Series- 1 *Spyro the Dragon (USG2) Monkey Island Series- 1 *Guybrush Theepwood (USG3) Clay Fighter- 1 *Kung Pow (USG2) Jak & Daxter Series- 1 *Jak (SG7) Pikmin series- 1 *Captain Olimar (SG1/F2:E) Warcraft Series- 1 *Lich King (USG1) Watch_Dogs- 1 *Adam Pierce (USG3) No More Heroes series- 1 *Travis Touchdown (SG2) Tales of series- 1 *Pascal (SG2) Okami Series- 1 *Amaterasu (USG2) Asura's Wrath- 1 *Asura (USG1) Castle Crashers- 1 *Pink Castle Crasher (SG9) Golden Sun Series- 1 *Isaac (USG2) Sly Cooper Series- 1 *Clockwerk (USG1) Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg- 1 *Billy Hatcher (SG3) Darkben- 1 *Lord Commander Darkben (SG3) Scott Pilgrim vs. The World- 1 *Scott Pilgrim (USG2) Samurai Jack- 1 *Samurai Jack (USG2) The World Ends With You- 1 *Neku Sakuraba (SG2) Achievement Unlocked Series- 1 *Elephant (USG3) Binding of Isaac- 1 *Isaac (SG9) Rock Band Series- 1 *Duke of Gravity (SG6) Earthworm Jim Series- 1 *Earthworm Jim (USG2) Legend of Legaia- 1 *Juggernaut (SG6) Geometry Dash- 1 *Geometry Dash Block (USG2) Hunter x Hunter Series- 1 *Killua Zoldyck (USG2) Wii Fit Series- 1 *Male Wii Fit Trainer (SG4) Wonderful 101- 1 *Wonder-Red (SG1/F:TB) Burger Time!- 1 *Chef (SG3) Kingdom of Loathing- 1 *Disco Bandit (USG2/3) Bleach- 1 *Kenpachi Zaraki (USG4) The Stanley Parable- 1 *Stanley (USG4) The Walking Dead- 1 *Clementine (USG5) Game & Watch- 1 *Mr. Game & Watch (USG5) Fullmetal Alchemist- 1 *Sloth (USG5) Street Fighter- 1 *Zangief (D:I) Dark Souls- 1 *Solaire (D:I) Elder Scrolls- 1 *Dovakhiin (D:I) Dangan Ronpa- 1 *Monkuma (D:I) Monster Hunter- 1 *Kayamba (D:I) Video Game High School- 1 *The Law (F:TB) StarCraft- 1 *Zagara (F:TB) Don't Starve- 1 *Wilson Percival Higgsbury (F:TB) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo- 1 *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (F:TB) Megas XLR- 1 *Coop (F:TB) Chibi-Robo- 1 *Chibi-Robo/Giga-Robo (F:TB) Image Comics- 1 *Lying Cat (F:TB) Vexx- 1 *Vexx (F2:E) Red vs. Blue- 1 *Michael J. Caboose (F2:E) *Agent Maine (FG4) Rayman- 1 *Rayman (F2:E) Worm- 1 *Regent (F2:E) Resident Evil- 1 *Nemesis T-Type (F2:E) Brave Little Toaster- 1 *The Brave Little Toaster (F3:TCoD) Persona- 1 * Minako Arisato Homestuck- 1 * Eridan (FGX) inFamous- 1 * Kessler (FG4) F-Zero- 1 * Captain Falcon (FG4) The Blob- 1 * The Blob '58 (FG4) Xiaolin Showdown- 1 * Omi (FG4) BIT. TRIP- 1 * Commander Video (FG4) In total Survival Games has so far: (Insert current total) Tributes across (ICT) franchises and 6 different entertainment mediums. The only medium missing currently would be live action TV, as we have Video games, comics, cartoons, anime/manga, novels, and even the internet. Destiny doesn't have much more to expand to, it is quickly becoming one of the grandest RPs of all time. Category:Tributes